Dangerous Game
by PsychoBeachGirl88
Summary: Billy's idea of a simple game of cat and mouse is a sadistic one, but when Torrance realizes she's become his prey, will she embrace it or will she flee his dangerous game? *Warning: Contains some light AND dark themes*
1. The Perfect Family

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Death Sentence, though if it were up to me, I would lock Garrett Hedlund in my room and never let him out ;-) I only own Torrance and anyone or anything else you don't recognize from the movie._**

**_A/N: Hey everyone! I couldn't wait any longer to post this, I'm just so excited about it :D This first chapter is just introducing Torrance and her family. Pretty much just showing you what her life with her family is like before everything comes crashing down. The more interesting stuff will come next chapter. I also just want to warn you guys that there will be some dark themes in this story such as death, depression, and possible rape. _**

**_Of course the entire story will not be dark, there will definitely be some light quirky humor like there was in Silver Sun, which I'm so happy about it being such a big success! Torrance is mostly based on me, mainly my passion for the arts, I don't have as much experience in dancing as she does though lol. _**

**_There shouldn't be any OOCness since I have the movie and my friend Katie (crackerjacksfairy) helping me along the way :-) Anywho, I think that's all I need to say for right now. _**

**_Oh wait, one more thing. The title of this story is from the fabulous song Dangerous Game from the musical Jekyll & Hyde. It's an amazing song and it fits the story perfectly! You guys HAVE to listen to it, and I'll put the lyrics on here in one of the later chapters._**

**_Now please enjoy!_**

* * *

Most people say the "Perfect Family" doesn't exist. But that's not true, at least in _my_ family's case. We live in a beautiful two story house, in a beautiful suburban neighborhood, in the much nicer part of Boston. My parents have been married for about twenty years and are still in love with each other. They're both very successful; my dad, Nick, is the senior VP of Starfish Capitol for life insurance, and my mom, Helen, is the Dean of Saint Bartholomew's High School, where my brothers and I attend. In order, there's my older twin brother Brendan (by five minutes), me, and my fourteen year old little brother Luke.

My brothers and I are so close, with the occasional sibling fight here and there, yet the three of us are so different. Brendan, the family's "Golden Boy", is the somewhat typical jock. He's charming, handsome (I guess), a bit arrogant, and is MVP of the school Hockey team. Thank goodness he isn't a total dick like _some_ jocks; otherwise I would have had no choice but to kill him. It's been pretty obvious that Dad favors him, he may not know it, but it's true.

Luke plays soccer, but his real passion is in Art. Ever since he was a little kid, he would paint in his room with Mom, and he really has talent. Dad finds some of Luke's paintings weird because they're abstract, but I love all of his paintings. I told him that if he doesn't study art after high school, that I will personally open a can of whoop ass on him. Luke knows that Dad pays more attention to Brendan, it bothers him, I can tell.

Then of course, there's me. My passion, my _calling, _is in dance and theatre, especially Musical Theatre. When I was a baby, just barely starting to talk, I was watching _The Little Mermaid_ on TV, and I was singing every song and speaking every line throughout the whole movie, while wearing a pillowcase over my legs and combing my hair with a fork. Mom and Dad were shocked to say the least, here was their one - almost two year old daughter who couldn't even speak a whole sentence, sing and speaking every word from _The Little Mermaid_.

So from then on, I would put on little performances for them, singing songs from musicals, and they signed me up for dance lessons: tap and ballet. I knew right away that I want to become a Broadway star, so I continued singing, I acted in the school plays (not always the lead, but I don't care, as long as I get to be in them), and got more training in dance. Now I dance tap, ballet, modern/contemporary, lyrical, jazz, folk (belly dancing, African, Salsa), and ballroom.

Like I said, the three of us are totally different, but we love and support each other just the same. Brendan and Luke don't get along some of the time, mainly because Brendan is everyone's Golden Boy, and Luke gets irritated by it. What I find funny is that even though they would sometimes be at each other's throats, they're both protective of me. I've gone on a few dates in the past, but I've never had a steady boyfriend. I have Brendan and Luke to thank for that, they pull out the "scary overprotective brothers" card and use it when there are signs of the opposite sex showing interest in me.

They're buttholes, but I love them. They always come to my performances cheering me on, and I would go to each of their games. Of course when there would be a time when Luke's soccer game and Brendan's hockey game are on the same day at the same time, I would have to choose one of them. So I would go to Luke's game on one night, and then when it happens again, I go to Brendan's game. It took a little while for us to finally come to that compromise; I didn't want to make any of them feel left out or think I had a favorite, so we came up with the switch off and everyone's happy.

Which leads to right now. Mom, Brendan, Luke, and I are finishing eating dinner, and Brendan has just told us that his coach put him in first line again at the next game. Luke, however, is not so thrilled.

"Brendan, you're such a kiss ass!" Luke exclaimed.

"Hey!" Mom scolded him as she walked into the kitchen to clean her plate.

"God gave me the skills. I can't help it." Brendan replied to Luke's outburst arrogantly.

Luke rolled his eyes at him as he called out to Mom,

"Mom, I need to go kill myself."

"Of course you do, Lukey." Mom simply replied.

"May I be excused?" Luke asked her.

"No." she replied.

Brendan shook his head in amusement while I just rolled my eyes at both boys. Luke turned back to his food, sulking.

"I've got a cretin for a brother." he murmured out loud.

"I've got a no-dick for a brother." Brendan shot back.

"Guys!" I scolded them for being so immature. Even though things like this weren't uncommon.

Mom clearly had enough of it too, since she nearly slammed an empty bowl down on the table.

"Ok, you stop right now," she told Luke, and then she turned to Brendan, "And you should know better."

"What?" he asked innocently as if he didn't do anything.

Mom wasn't buying it; she gave him a glare that said "You _know_ what I'm talking about."

"Torrance," Mom turned to me, "talk some sense into these two."

"What do you want me to do, Mom?" I asked her.

"They listen to you; tell them to knock it off." Mom replied.

I sighed, "OK. Brendan, stop being a jerk."

Brendan widened his eyes and opened his mouth; about to say "What did _I _do?", then I turned to Luke.

"Lukey, be nice to Brendan."

"Thank you." Brendan said, with a smug look on his face.

"Even if he _is _being a kiss ass." I finished.

"Dude!" Brendan exclaimed, insulted as he turned his head to me so fast I thought it would actually spin like on _The Exorcist_.

"Tor!" Mom yelled at me.

Luke just laughed at my comment, glad I could make the little guy feel better.

"You're not helping." Mom pointed out.

"What? You told me to talk to them and I did. My work is done." I replied reasonably to her.

Mom sighed as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Let's be a _family_, shall we?" Mom asked us.

"Can I say no?" Luke asked her.

"No." Mom replied.

Luke angrily threw his fork down on his plate, "I demand emancipation. I want a lawyer. I'm filing right-" Luke's rant gets cut off from Brendan lightly smacking him on the back of the head. "Now." Luke finishes while glaring at Brendan.

Before Luke could try to kill Brendan, Dad came in and announced that he was home. He walked over to Mom, who was preparing a plate for him, and kissed her. Brendan chose that time to speak up.

"Hey Dad, I need the ride to the city on Saturday." Brendan told him.

"The city?" Dad asked as he walked over to the table.

"Yeah. It's an exchange game. And, uh, first line again." Brendan replied, knowing that telling Dad he was in first line again would make him proud.

Luke just looked down at his plate. He always hated it when Brendan and Dad were talking about hockey, it made Luke feel like an outcast because he wasn't the Golden Boy. It bothered me too, but I've gotten used to it. Doesn't mean I like it. To distract Luke from their conversation, I kicked him in the foot from across the table since I was facing him. He looked up at me, and I looked away like nothing happened. I saw him smirk as he retaliated and kicked my foot. That started our under-the-table foot war.

Even though we were having fun, we still heard Dad reply, "No kidding? That's fantastic."

Brendan nodded his head in agreement, smiling.

"Waldron must love you." Dad stated as he started to eat the dinner Mom brought him.

Luke was irritated again.

"Yeah, because he's a kiss ass." Luke said.

Mom glared at him for saying that again; Dad just brushed off Luke's comment.

"Well good for him. Are we all going?" Dad asked.

"No. Lukey's got soccer." Mom replied.

Luke spoke up again, "Yeah, but I'm not starting, so you can just-"

"Maybe you should just kiss some more ass," Brendan cut Luke off, "Or just not suck so bad. You know I heard that could actually-"

Luke gave Brendan the finger as Dad cut him off, "Hey, hey, hey."

Brendan looked up at Dad and just smiled.

"Dad, I was just kidding. He was just being an idiot." Brendan said while looking at Luke.

I kicked him hard in his shin from across the table. Brendan winced, holding up his leg from under the table.

"Don't call him an idiot." Dad scolded him as he turned to Luke, "Lucas, you have a loyal and loving brother."

"I agree." Brendan nodded his head in agreement.

"A loyal, loving kiss ass." Luke stated "lovingly".

Dad was fed up with it, "Look, can we all just be civilized before I kill somebody?"

"I don't know Dad, that sounds like an awful lot of work." I replied sincerely.

"I believe in you." He deadpanned. I chuckled at him.

Brendan looked at Luke as he got up from the table.

"Whatever, weasel." He teased him.

"Duh, whatever weasel." Luke mimicked him as he also got up.

"Luke," Dad called out before Luke left the table, "your plate."

Luke picked up his plate and gave it to mom. Brendan pulled Luke in a headlock as they made their way into the living room.

"Hey Brendan, be nice to Lukey or I'm not going to your game!" I yelled out to him from the table since I was still eating.

"You have to go to it, it's my turn!" He yelled back while he and Luke were still fighting no doubt.

I rolled my eyes as I continued eating.

"So Tor, how are rehearsals going?" Dad asked me.

The school is putting on a dance concert in a week and I'm one of the dancers. I'm dancing in all the big group numbers, a duet, and a solo. The solo will be lyrical dance; the other numbers are Hip-hop, Broadway, Jazz, Samba, you name it we're doing it.

"They're going awesomely." I replied excitedly.

"Awesomely? Is that even a word?" Dad asked, lightly chuckling.

"It is now. I just made it up, I'm brilliant like that." I simply replied.

Dad just laughed as he continued to eat.

"So are you nervous about the performance?" He asked me.

Before I could reply, Mom answered for me. "Nick, are you kidding? When has Miss Diva ever been nervous?"

I nodded at Dad, "She _does _have a point, Dad."

"You're right. What was I _thinking_?" Dad said sarcastically with a smirk.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself Dad. You're just getting to that age where you're forgetting everything. What's it called again? Alzheimer's?"

I saw Dad shift in his chair as he tried to playfully kick my foot under the table, I quickly jumped out of my chair, laughing as I walked to the kitchen to rinse off my plate. As you can tell, we have our fair share of fights and disagreements, but in the end we are tighter than bark on a tree. I'd do anything for my family, as I know they would do anything for me and each other. Like I said before, we are the perfect family…with the occasional dysfunction.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked the first chapter. I know it's nothing exciting just yet, but good things come to those who wait ;-) I'm working on the second chapter right now, I'll post it as soon as I can. I'm back in school now so the updates won't be super frequent, but there WILL be updates! So until the next chapter, PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	2. One Fateful Night

**_Here's the next chapter! I hope you like it :)_****

* * *

******

One Fateful Night

_Saturday_

Brendan was a huge success in the city game. Dad and I cheered so loud our throats were hurting. Dad was still praising Brendan as we were driving home from downtown Boston. Brendan was riding shotgun, leaving me to sit in the back seat.

"You played a heck of a game, kid. I'm proud of you!" Dad praised Brendan.

"Yeah, you really did Brendan. I was watching the entire time, and you didn't screw up once!" I told Brendan in amazement.

Brendan then reached his hand out, trying to give me a noogie, I laughed as I scooted to the other side of the car behind Dad's seat. Brendan kept trying to reach for me while he was also laughing.

"Hey, hey! Stop that, I'm driving here," Dad scolded with amusement, "This car's expensive."

"Oh yeah, we wouldn't want you to damage your precious car. Right, Tor?" Brendan said, looking at me with a mischievous smirk.

"Right, Bren. Because you know what parents say… 'My car comes first'. I mean if he could get away with it, Dad would have us strapped on the outside of the car so we could block it from any damages it might get." I replied as I chuckled.

Brendan laughed with me, "Yeah, just call us _Operation: Human Shield_."

We both busted out laughing, Dad couldn't help but laugh with us. Or maybe he was laughing _at _us.

"You kids watch _way_ too much _South Park_." Dad stated as he lightly shook his head at us in amusement.

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Brendan and I replied in unison.

"Creepy twins." Dad muttered, making me and Brendan laugh.

Then Brendan spoke up again, "So, uh, some of the guys have been talking about maybe going to college in Canada."

I raised my eyebrows in surprise. I didn't really like the thought of him going away to Canada because I wouldn't get to see him so much. I would miss him too much. He may be a douche some of the time, but I like being close to my brother. Dad wasn't exactly jumping for joy either.

"Canada? Canada's far." Dad told him.

"You still have Lukey and Tor." Brendan simply replied.

"Ah, _there's _a comfort." Dad sarcastically replied.

I widened my eyes at Dad, "Hey! I'm sitting _right here._"

Dad chuckled, "Oh, no. Come on, I'm kidding. You get to kid about your kids, or you lose your mind."

I softly smiled and rolled my eyes at him in response. Dad then turned to Brendan, "Look, you had a great game. You've had _several_ great games, but- Professional hockey? Is that what we're talking about here, Bren?" He asked Brendan.

Brendan smiled and replied, "I mean, maybe. I don't know."

I piped into the conversation again, "Actually, Dad, I don't think Brendan wants to go to Canada for hockey. I think he wants to be a Mounty."

Brendan turned to look at me, his eyebrow arched as if to say "Yeah right!" I just grinned at him.

Dad lightly chuckled before he replied, "Well either way, it's a risky business."

"And this is coming from your extensive professional sports background?" Brendan asked with a touch of sarcasm.

Dad wasn't having it, "No. My extensive risk-assessment background, thank you very much. Risks, liabilities- the stuff of life, Son."

Brendan just snickered at Dad, "No, that's the stuff of _your _life, Dad."

"Yeah, your oh-so-thrilling life." I added.

Dad took his baseball cap off and put it on Brendan's head, purposely covering his eye, then he reached toward me and ruffled my hair. "Hey, don't make fun of your father, you bums. I'm the only one you get."

I laughed as I replied, "Actually, that's not true. I heard the mailman has the hots for Mom. He might become our new Daddy. You, on the other hand, will be bumped down to Weekend Daddy."

Brendan filled the car with his laughter while Dad was reaching for me to probably ruffle my hair some more. I kept moving away from his arm while giggling at him. We then sobered up from laughing and playing, and Dad spoke up.

"I guess we can talk to Coach Waldron…and we can research schools in Canada-"

"Ok." Brendan replied, happy that Dad was caving.

Dad continued, "and find somebody who can educate us on hockey versus law school."

Brendan and I looked at each other for a second before we started laughing again.

"Dad, educate us?" Brendan asked.

"Law school? Dad, that's asking an awful lot. I don't think Brendan's that smart." I stated.

"Hey!" Brendan exclaimed at me while Dad started laughing. Brendan then turned to Dad, "Look I just want to play some hockey."

We then saw two cars, one behind the other, driving the opposite direction so they were facing us, and they didn't have their headlights on. So Dad flashed his headlights at them as they drove passed us. The car in front was black, and the car behind it was red. I didn't get to see what kind of cars they were because they drove away so fast. Dad looked a little worried, but Brendan got his attention.

"So, Dad. What do you say?" Brendan asked.

"I said we could into it, alright?" Dad replied, wanting to drop the subject already.

Brendan nodded, "Ok."

"Just please don't tell your mother." Dad begged.

Brendan chuckled, "I would never."

I didn't say anything, and Dad noticed.

"Torrance?"

I looked at Dad calmly, "Yes?"

Dad raised his eyebrows at me, "Well?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Well, what?"

"What do you mean 'well, what'? You _know_ perfectly well 'well, what'." Dad asked in both amusement and annoyance.

"You're right. I _do _know perfectly well, 'well, what'; but what I'm 'well, what'ing about is 'well, what is in it for me?'" I simply replied as I folded my arms in patience.

Dad rolled his eyes at me and said, "Ok, I'll bite. What is it you want?"

"Tickets to _Spring Awakening_." I replied without skipping a beat.

"Tor, they're almost $300 for the good seats!" Dad exclaimed.

"What are you worried about? We have the money." I told him.

"No, _I _have money. You, on the other hand, are broke." Dad declared.

"Fine, then I'll tell Mom that you're shipping Brendan off to Canada." I threatened.

"Oh no, you're not." Dad shot back.

"Then get me the tickets." I tried to reason with him.

"Don't tell your mom, and I _will_ get you the tickets."

"Get me the tickets, and I won't tell mom."

We ended up going back and forth like this for like five minutes. It stopped when we heard a loud engine behind us. It was the two cars from before, driving right behind us. They came on either side of us before they cut in front of us. The black car was on Brendan's side, and the red car was on Dad's side. It was very dark out, but from the looks of them, they were muscle cars. They continued driving in front of us until they turned a corner, and they were gone. I had to admit I was a little scared for a second. I thought they had come back because Dad pissed them off over the whole light flashing thing, and decided to gang up on us or something.

We then pulled into a gas station because apparently, we ran out of gas. It was very quiet and a little isolated, it made me a little nervous. While Dad started filling the car with gas, Brendan and I both got out of the car to stretch our legs and to get a slushee. Dad told us to hurry up since we needed to get home. Brendan and I went into the store where it was only us and the cashier. We made our way to the slushee machine where they had the very common but delicious red and blue flavors. Brendan got the red and I got the blue.

Brendan then turned to me. "Hey, Tor. I almost forgot, I got something for you."

I looked at him with surprise and interest, "Really? What is it?"

"Well, it's a late birthday present really. It took so long because I just finally got it." He told me.

"Well come on, don't leave me hanging! What is it?" I exclaimed in excitement.

"Close your eyes." He instructed.

I readily complied as I shut my eyes and held my hand out, waiting for my present. I then felt him put something thick and papery in my hand. I opened my eyes and my jaw dropped at what I now held in my hands…..two front row tickets for _Spring Awakening_! I was completely speechless to say the least. I looked up at Brendan, who was smiling at me.

"Oh my God, Brendan! I can't believe it! Thank you thank you thank you!" I exclaimed in excitement as I jumped into his arms, squeezing the life out of him.

"I know how badly you want to see that show, so I used all the money I saved from Christmas and Birthday, and I got them online." He explained.

I had tears in my eyes, I was so happy. "You are the best big brother ever." I told him sincerely.

"I'm your _only _big brother." Brendan corrected me.

"Just the same." I replied.

"Well, I'm glad you like your present. You should take one of your theatre geeks- I mean _friends_ with you." He said.

I lightly pushed his shoulder when he said "theatre geeks".

"You mean you don't want to go with me? It's only fair since you bought them." I told him. I really liked the idea of him and I going together, have some twin bonding time.

"Well it doesn't have to be me. Why? Do you want to go together?" Brendan asked.

"Well yeah. I think it would be a lot of fun. Besides, I like the idea of us hanging out a little more when we're both not busy." I replied honestly.

"Ok, sure. It's a date, Sis. Before you know it, I'll be paying this much money to see _you _perform." Brendan smiled at me.

This is the Brendan I love, the real loyal and loving one. Not the one who can be an arrogant jerk. I grinned at him as we walked up to the counter to pay for our slushees.

Then we heard the door slam open, and in walked nine men wearing ski masks and holding guns. One guy wearing a long brown leather jacket held up his shotgun and aimed it at the cashier.

"Get the fuck down! Or I'll blow your fuckin' head off! GET THE FUCK DOWN!" He screamed.

Brendan and I stood back, scared stiff. The same guy in the brown leather jacket then aimed his shotgun at us. Brendan pushed me back so I was standing behind him.

"Joe, this is your man! This is your man!" Brown jacket yelled as he continued to aim his gun at us.

'This is your man'? What the hell does that mean? Please don't let it be what I think it means.

I saw movement from the corner of my eye, the cashier pulled out a gun to use against the men. It was too late, the same guy in the brown jacket quickly turned around and shot the cashier in the chest. I was too scared to even scream. A man was just killed in front of us!

The brown jacket guy then turned back to us and yelled, "Get this mother! Do this, or you're not one of us!"

I then saw the guy who was being yelled at. He also wore a ski mask, a red leather jacket, and had a machete in his hand. It finally registered in my brain what was happening. This guy was going to kill Brendan and possibly me too.

"No, please! Please don't do this!" I screamed, begging them to leave us alone.

The man in the brown jacket pointed his shotgun right me and yelled, "Shut the fuck up!"

Brendan held his arms up as if to shield me from them. The men kept saying things like "Kill the motherfucker, Joey." "Kill him." "You can do this." I tried to beg again, but Brendan just grasped onto my hand in fear. Then in the blink of an eye, the guy in the red jacket, who I now knew was named "Joey", held up his machete and swiped it at Brendan. Slashing his throat. I let out a bloodcurdling scream as Brendan slowly fell to the floor.

I kneeled down on the floor to hold on to Brendan, there was nothing else I _could _do. I looked up, and the man in the brown leather jacket met his eyes with mine for a second before he and the rest of the guys rushed out of there and into their cars. Joey was still standing there, looking down at us. His eyes were wide, with remorse? Shock? I honestly couldn't tell.

Tears were pouring out of my eyes as I looked up at Joey and screamed, "You fucking monster!"

I turned away from him and put all my focus on Brendan who was bleeding profusely. He looked up at me, fear and pain in his eyes. I couldn't stop crying as I tried to reassure us both that he will be alright.

"Brendan!" I suddenly heard Dad scream as he rushed over to us. He held onto Brendan as he started screaming, "HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

It was useless though because we were the only ones there. I voiced my thoughts to Dad, "Dad, nobody else is here! We have to get Brendan to the hospital! Come on!"

Dad then grabbed Brendan by his arms and shoulders, I grabbed Brendan by his legs. We quickly placed Brendan in the backseat of the car, I sat in the back with him and laid his head on my lap. Brendan continued to have a tight grip on my hand the entire ride over to the hospital. Dad called Mom and told her what happened when we made it to the hospital.

We parked the car and held Brendan up by his arms as we rushed into the emergency room.

"Help, please!" Dad cried out, getting the nurse's attention.

The nurses quickly put Brendan on a gurney after Dad told them that his throat was slashed. Dad and I weren't even allowed to go in with Brendan. I don't know how long I stood there in silence, but it was long enough for Mom and Luke to run to us in the ER. Mom ran into Dad's arms, and I embraced Luke. We were hoping to God that Brendan would make it through this. I kept hoping that this was just some horrible dream, and that I'll wake up and Brendan will be there, being his normal teasing, arrogant self.

This was just too unreal! It can't be Brendan in there. Not my big brother, not my twin. It _had _to be somebody else, it just had to. Brendan is supposed to take me to see _Spring Awakening_, he's supposed to be making his big plans of going to Canada, and talk about all the things he's going to do when he gets there. This isn't real, this is all some sick joke, because God has a weird sense of humor!

These were the things I kept saying to myself, and I almost believed that they were true. We saw the doctor who must have been operating on Brendan walk up to us. This is it, this is the part when the doctor tells us that Brendan is going to be just fine. That it'll take quite a while to recover, but he'll be right as rain. As he got closer to us, I noticed that his face was very solemn. That can't be right, doctors shouldn't look solemn when they give good news. Maybe he's one of those doctors that like to have fun with the patient's family by making them think something is wrong, but really everything is fine and dandy.

That was until he shook his head. I thought he was being very convincing, until he said those awful words: "We did everything we could. I'm sorry, but he didn't make it."

Mom just lost it. She screamed and collapsed to the floor, Dad's still holding her. It all hit me like a ton of bricks. This wasn't a cruel joke, or a bad dream. There's no getting around it.

Brendan is dead.

My twin brother is dead.

* * *

_**Wasn't that sad? It wasn't hard to come up with the emotions Torrance was feeling, because that was how I was feeling when my cousin died. And his name was Brandon, not a day goes by that I don't think about him. Anywho, I hope you guys liked this chapter!**_


	3. At Second Glance

**_Hey everyone! Sorry it took me so long to update, school is eating my soul. LOL. Anywho I want to say thank you to those who left reviews and added this story to their favorites and story alerts. I hope you guys will like this chapter, things are about to get more interesting ;-)_

* * *

**********************

At Second Glance

It's been a week since Brendan's death. One week. It sure didn't _feel _like it. It felt like it had happened just yesterday. It felt like a huge hole was inside of me that only got larger as the days go by. I tried going back to school for one day, four days after what happened, and it was unbearable. I couldn't concentrate on anything, I couldn't take all the sympathetic stares by people, student and teacher alike. My dance teacher, Eva Billings, was more than understanding. She had the dance concert postponed for two weeks so that I could have more time to grieve and try to put myself back together.

Usually teachers wouldn't do something like that, but Eva was a big exception. Anyway, I couldn't handle one more day of school. I kept expecting Brendan to walk around the corner with his hockey friends and his arrogant attitude, strutting down the hallway and giving me a hug and a noogie the second he would see me. But he wasn't there. And he never would be ever again.

During that week, Dad and I were called to the police station to identify Brendan's killer. I didn't know what good I would do from going, Dad was the only one who saw his face, I only saw him with the ski mask. I only remember that he wore that red leather jacket and was named Joey or Joe. Dad and I were in the room with Detective Wallace when the five possible suspects were lined up on the other side of the glass.

"Number five." Dad told them, looking at said suspect with hate in his eyes.

I looked over at the suspect Dad identified, and I could feel it in my bones that it was the guy. He was tall, lanky, dark spiky hair, and his face was all bruised up.

I snapped out of my thoughts when Detective Wallace spoke to me, "Miss Hume? Is this the man?"

"If my dad says it's him, then it's him. I never saw his face." I replied, my voice filled with regret that I couldn't identify Brendan's killer myself.

"That's Joe Darley." Detective Wallace informed us.

"He's…a kid." Dad said in shock and disgust.

"He's a _runt_. Almost twenty-three. And he's an animal." Wallace told us.

I focused my attention back on Joe. I knew it was him, my gut is screaming to me that it is him. I felt a bit of relief knowing that Brendan's killer was caught, and that he will pay for what he did.

That Sunday was Brendan's funeral. I didn't think I could make it through without crying, without trying to stay strong. It was raining that day, which I guess was appropriate. It was a day of tears, so they fell from the sky and onto the ground. Dad held Mom in his arms under his umbrella, and I held onto Luke under our umbrella as we watched Brendan's coffin being lowered into the deep dirty ground. Part of me wanted to open that coffin to prove that it wasn't Brendan in there, I still refused to believe that it was him. Why did it have to be Brendan? Why? There were so many people that really deserved to die: murderers, rapists, child molesters. My brother did _not _deserve to die.

But he died anyway. It's not fair. It's not fucking fair! It's not fair that innocent people always get hurt or killed while the people who caused it get to live.

Brendan's coffin was lowered all the way to the ground. Mom and Dad dropped two red roses on top of Brendan's coffin, Luke was next. Then one by one, people who came to the funeral (family members, people from school) each dropped a red rose on top of Brendan's coffin as they were leaving. I was the last one standing there, I wasn't ready to leave. If I left, it would mean that I would be leaving Brendan. It would mean that he was gone forever, and I just wasn't ready for that. But what's the use in fighting the inevitable?

So I walked a little closer until I was at the edge of the hole in the ground where Brendan would now lay forever, and I laid a gentle kiss on the pure white rose before dropping it on top of the mountain of red roses. And I said goodbye to my twin one last time before walking away.

I started walking to Dad's car when I heard someone yell, "Tory! Wait up!"

I turned around and saw my best friends Dare, Katie, Lauren, Elle, and Cady walk over to me. We had been best friends since kindergarten and we were as close as sisters. They always made me feel happy when I would be feeling lousy, but sadly that won't be the case this time. They each pulled me into a hug that made me feel warm for only a moment.

"It was a beautiful service, Tor." Katie told me as she lightly rubbed my shoulder in comfort.

"Thanks, Katie." I replied in a whisper.

She looked up at the cloudy, water logged sky and held out her hand to catch some of the falling raindrops. "God forbid there ever be a funeral without rain." She said and I couldn't help but muster a bit of a giggle. That girl always knew how to make me laugh in the worst of scenarios.

"You know," Katie continued. "You know what sounds like fun?"

I shrugged my shoulders, the laughter from a few minutes before already fading behind that cloud of darkness that I called life as it crept back over my head. The rain had seemed to let up a bit, but it seemed that to top it all off, the wind would pick up and cause a chill to fall around us.

"Let's get together tonight, just the six of us. We haven't had a sleepover in forever. Elle's been too busy with being the Junior head honcho, and you've been dancing up a storm in all the school plays." She said.

The girls really seemed to be into the sudden idea, but I just wasn't ready for it yet. Even though Katie was right about us not hanging out in a while, I was still grieving and it would be a big step for me. I knew they'd understand if I told them that I had to wait a bit longer. And there was a hearing for Brendan's case this afternoon and I'd told my dad that I would go so that Mom wouldn't have to. That was another reason I just couldn't be away from home at the moment; I was worried about my family.

"It does," I started. "It sounds like the best thing in the world right now but," I stopped and sniffled, and then I felt about three hands on my shoulders at once. "I just don't know if I can yet."

Katie nodded, being the one who really knew me the most, she understood the most.

I didn't really have to say anything for her to get the picture; she already knew. She'd lost her father in a drunken accident six months before and she was still coping every day.

Dare tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "Well you know that you can call any of us, anytime, anywhere if you need to." She said and all of the girls nodded in agreement.

"I know. I also know that I'm very lucky to have friends like you." I replied honestly and emotionally.

There was silence for a moment. "And besides, I have to go with my dad to a hearing tomorrow, but I promise, as soon as I can, we'll make a date for the best sleepover ever." I said, mustering up the best hope I could.

They nodded before pulling me into another hug. "Let us know how it goes?" Lauren asked.

"Yeah, hope the little bastard gets what's coming to him." Cady chimed in.

I snickered at that and nodded in agreement.

"Torrance!" I heard my mom call from the car. I turned and waved, signaling that I was on my way.

"Thanks for being there, guys." I told them all before opening up my own umbrella and heading back to my family.

We drove home in silence, there was really nothing to be said. It was still raining by the time we made it home. It was a silent agreement that none of us had the will to really do anything, so we all went upstairs to get ready for bed, not even caring about having dinner. I saw Luke standing at the doorway of Mom and Dad's room just as I was walking to mine. Dad was sitting on the bed, still in his funeral suit while Mom was standing in the closet wearing her nightgown.

"There's going to be a sort of…pre-trial tomorrow. They want me to make a statement," Dad told Mom, "Do you want to go with me?"

Mom lightly shook her head, "No. You go put that _animal _in jail." She replied solemnly.

"That's what the cops called him," Dad stated, "Animal."

I walked back to my room, my thoughts filled with what tomorrow might bring. I was going to the pre-trial hearing tomorrow, that was a given. I may not have seen the bastard's face, but I had to be there. I want to see the eyes of Brendan's killer. This hearing could end in one of two ways: 1.) In our favor , in which there _will _be a trial and justice will see fit to putting this monster in prison for the rest of his life; or 2.) _Not _in our favor, in which he will be released. I can only hope that at least one thing will go right, and that this Joe Darley will get the punishment he deserves.

I couldn't even remember if I dressed for bed or not, I just seemed to have gone through the nightly routine on autopilot. I was laying in my bed, but I couldn't sleep. I just stared at the ceiling, waiting for it to open up so Brendan can grab my hand and take me to Heaven. I felt so empty without my twin, so helpless. We were always together, we were like peanut butter and jelly, we were like peas and carrots. But not anymore.

I could feel my eyes stinging with unshed tears, just when I thought I was all cried out. I heard Mom crying through the wall from her and Dad's room, then I heard more crying from down the hall. I got up and walked towards where I heard the crying, Brendan's room. I haven't been in there since Brendan was killed. I saw Luke standing in Brendan's room, holding a picture frame as he cried. I pulled Luke into my arms and broke down crying with him as he held me tight.

No words needed to be said between us. Aside from Mom and Dad, we were all we had now. I love my baby brother, I couldn't take it if something were to happen to him too. Lukey needed me and I needed him, it was simple as that. Losing Brendan hurt more than any other possible pain I've ever felt, but I wasn't the only one hurt. Luke and Brendan loved each other, they fought constantly but they loved each other so much. Brendan would have jumped at the chance to protect Luke just as he did for me. Which is what I'll do for Luke; I won't lose another brother.

_The Next Day_

Dad and I went to the courthouse early in the afternoon to meet with the District Attorney Mr. Barring and Detective Wallace before the hearing.

"Today's easy. I need you to sit there, put the fear of God in this guy. If the judge asks you, you tell him what you told us and identify Darley in court. Okay? The minute I get your statement, and with you and your daughter sitting right there, the public defender's going to wet his pants and fold. I'll make a deal in five minutes, and get this guy in jail today. Easy peasy." Mr. Barring told us.

Something caught my attention though which caused me to voice my opinion, "Deal? Wait, what do you mean? What deal? We want this guy to be put away for the rest of his life."

Mr. Barring shook his head, "No. I can get you three to five guaranteed. That's a very decent result. I'm talking guaranteed time. Not maybe, not the jury didn't feel up to it. That's worth more than chasing some make-believe 10 to life, and the guy walks free. You want that?"

This man was starting to piss me off. Dad was taken aback.

"He killed my son." Dad exclaimed.

"I've got two eye witnesses, Mr. Hume, you and your daughter. Do you know how many cases with two witnesses I don't even bother to try for a deal on? The machete magically disappeared. The only blood we could find on that weasel was his own from when the car clipped him. And you picked the only gas station in America without a working surveillance camera. We've just got your word. That's not bad, if I can scare the guy into a deal." Mr. Barring explained to Dad.

"You're using my son's death like some kinda card trick." Dad replied with shock and slight disgust.

"Look," The lawyer chuckles. "I get a banger off the street. A year or so somebody does my job for me. He doesn't get out of there alive- fine with me. He finds Jesus- fine with me. But we get religion and got to trial- as much as I'd love to, and the defense starts working on 'When was your last eye exam and what do you have against inner city youth? And how unfair it is for them to grow up so violent, how they're forced into initiation killing or face execution themselves.' Do you want a jury feeling sorry for this fucker? Huh?"

"Wait. You said.. initiation killing. I thought this was a robbery." Dad said, confusion in his voice. I was confused as well.

"It only looked like one." Detective Wallace stated, "It was an initiation. You kill someone at random to get made in a gang. It's the price of admission."

Dad hesitated for a moment and then said, "Are you saying that Brendan was killed so that some asshole could feel more like a man? So that he could be in some club?" He sighed and his head dropped slightly.

An initiation? Brendan was killed because of a fucking initiation? How can people be so heartless as to take a life to be in a stupid club? The thought of it made me sick to my stomach, and angry as hell.

Mr. Barring sighed, "This is a 'take it or leave it' thing. I'm sorry to say."

I was so angry at the possibility of this Darley asshole not getting any real time in prison, that I told Dad I would just wait for him in the car. I couldn't stop thinking of what I just heard; Brendan being killed so some loser can think he's a man by being in a stupid gang. This shouldn't have happened. Things like this shouldn't happen to anyone! Innocent people being killed for something so meaningless, so insignificant.

If the men in this gang are willing to kill people to join, then that must mean they kill people even after they join.

This was just too much to take in. Occasionally I looked at the entrance of the courthouse, waiting for Dad to come out. I really hope that something good will come out of this. It won't bring Brendan back, but if his killer is put away, it'll make me feel better. It would be one less monster on the street.

I looked over at the court entrance again, and this time I saw Dad walking down the steps and coming toward the car. His face looked very sullen; my heart and stomach dropped. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. Dad opened his door and entered the car. He just sat there silent.

"What happened?" I asked him, concerned.

Dad sighed before he replied, "They let him go."

My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in disbelief. "What? Why? Is it because of the lack of evidence?"

Dad shook his head and looked over at the court entrance, "I don't think it was him." He replied.

I stared at him in shock, "What do you mean it wasn't him? You said it was him! You were so sure!" I exclaimed.

"I know what I said, Tor. But I was wrong." Dad grunted, still looking at the entrance of the courthouse.

I sat there staring at him, waiting for him to say more, "Well, what's going to happen now? Are they going to keep looking for Brendan's killer?"

Dad didn't say anything, he just kept his attention on the entrance. I looked at the entrance to see what had Dad's attention. I saw Joe Darley walking down the steps, smoking a cigarette, and wore a red leather jacket.

A _red leather jacket!_ It _was _him! I recognized that jacket anywhere. What the hell was Dad thinking saying that it wasn't Joe? It's him, I know it!

I turned to face Dad and exclaimed, "Dad, how can you say it wasn't him? It _is _him, he's wearing the same jacket! You have to go back and say you made a mistake!"

"Shut up, Tor!" Dad snapped.

I gasped and snapped my mouth shut. Dad never yelled at me like that before, and it scared me. This and everything that has happened was all too much to take, I needed to be alone. I unbuckled my seatbelt, grabbed my purse and opened my door to get out of the car.

"What are you doing? Where are you going?" Dad asked softly, probably felt guilty for yelling.

"I'm going for a walk. I need to be alone and think. I'll ask Katie to give me a ride home." I replied as I shut the door.

I walked away from the car before Dad could say anything. I was about to cross the street when I saw two muscle cars pull up in front of the courthouse. One Black, and one red, they both had tribal markings on them. I felt a cold shiver run down my spine as recognition hit me once again. They were the same cars from that night. I may not have seen the markings but I knew it was them.

The doors of both cars opened and groups of tough looking men came out and started cheering and embracing Joe, who I just noticed had walked over to them. The driver's door of the black car, which I noticed was a 60's Mustang, was the last to open. The driver stepped out and the first thing I felt was fear.

He was tall, had pale skin with scars on his face, had a shaved head and facial hair that looked like it was dark blonde. I could see black markings on his neck, peeking out from his shirt, and he was wearing a brown leather trench coat. This was the man in the brown coat who pointed his shotgun at me and Brendan, and told Joe to kill my brother! I may not have seen any of these men's faces that night, but I recognize them by their cars and jackets, and that's good enough for me.

This man though stood out the most out of all the other men there. He was intimidating, that was putting it mildly. He just had that look that clearly said 'Fuck with me, and you'll be six feet under.' He scared me, yet there was something else. In a rugged way, he was handsome. 'Cute' just isn't the right word for his looks, he was too masculine for that. Just looking at him gave me goosebumps all over my body.

Oh my god, what the hell is wrong with me? This man was the reason Brendan was killed and I just thought he was good looking? I won't think about his stupid looks, I'm just going to ignore my ridiculous teenage girl hormones, because this man is no good at all. I seriously need therapy for even thinking those kind of thoughts about a man like him.

My thoughts then switched back to Brendan. I looked at the date on the tickets to _Spring Awakening_ this morning. We were supposed to see it this coming Saturday. I still couldn't believe that he actually got them for me. I remembered the satisfied look on his face when he gave me the tickets, the sweet things he said. It just made it even harder to believe that he was gone.

I crossed the street just as the men were getting back into the cars. I made the mistake of glancing at the black Mustang as I passed it, and my eyes met with the man I was trying not to think of. Our eyes locked as I walked; his eyes were clear green and nearly pulled me in. I snapped out of our staring match when I heard the men with him whistling at me, catcalling at me. Disgusting people. I looked away from them, I kept my head down as I walked down the sidewalk, feeling the driver's eyes burning into my back. I then heard a car start up and felt more than saw the man's car drive passed me, followed by the red car behind him. I saw them driving ahead until they disappeared around the corner.

* * *

_**I hope you guys liked it, next chapter will have a certain bad boy's POV so stay tuned! Please leave a review just so I know I'm doing good :D Thank you guys, until next chapter**_!


	4. Bad Things

_**OMFG what is this I see? Why it's A NEW CHAPTER! Hey guys! I'm so so so so so so incredibly sorry for taking FOREVER to post this. real life, laziness, and lack of inspiration got in the way. Plus I was scared as hell to write this because this is in a certain someone's POV, and they are very intimidating!**_

_**You guys can thank Katie (crackerjacksfairy) for helping me get out of my hiatus. This chapter goe out to you Katie! I love you gurl!**_

_**Oh and as you can see, I have two new banners, made by my besties! One is by Katie and the other is by my friend Dare Darlington. Check out her photos on Flickr, she's amazing! I decided to have Lucy Hale as Torrance instead of Alexis Bledel because not only does she look like Billy's type, but she also looks like she can be Brendan's twin :) BTW, I know in the first chapter I said Brendan and Torrance were 17 and juniors in high school, but I'm changing it to 18 and seniors. I had an idea, didn't like it, so I changed my mind :)**_

_**Without further ado, here's the chapter! **_

_**

* * *

**__**BPOV**_

I was watching the girl in my rearview mirror as I was driving away from the courthouse. She looked so fuckin sexy in that little blue dress of hers. It did nothing to hide those long legs of hers...those legs would look good wrapped around my waist as I pound into her. I smirked at that thought as I turned the corner and didn't see the girl anymore. I remembered her from that night. She looked so scared and helpless when Joe cut that kid's throat.

Joe. That boy wouldn't stop bitching until I agreed to let him become one of us. But I couldn't just _let _him in just because we were blood. How fuckin bad would that make _me_? No, if he was gonna be one of us, he was gonna have to fuckin _earn _it like everyone else did. He needed to become a fuckin man. So we went out that night looking for the potential..._opportunity_, and we came across this fucker in a car that rich pussies drive. And that fucker had the nerve to flash his fuckin lights at us when we drove by him. After a while of driving we saw that fuckin car again at that shitty gas station. Joe looked like he was about to pussy out of going through with the initiation, and then I saw the girl hiding behind the kid. The little bitch begged Joe not to do what he had to do, but I just pointed my gun at her and watched her shut the fuck up.

I didn't get a good look at her 'til after it was done. She looked so scared and innocent when those eyes of hers met mine. What were the color of those eyes again...? Hazel green. Not that it fuckin matters anyway.

It was no fuckin surprise to me that Joe would get his stupid ass arrested. The little shit just wasn't quick enough to give those pigs the slip. It was a long fuckin week the whole time Joe was in jail. Bones, the fat fuck, damn near shit a brick when he found out that there was one less guy on his corner selling his shit. As if the guys and I don't work our asses off enough as it is, the fat basterd had to come down on us fuckin hard for not making him enough goddamn money.

When Joe called to tell me that he got released, that was one of the rare times that I was happier than a pig in shit. That boy wouldn't have lasted a fuckin day in prison without me to have his back. And I would never admit this, but I missed the little fucker. It's my job to look after him, it always has been.

Joe was standing in front of the courthouse when we came to get him, and I let myself feel the sense of pride. I was proud of him for becoming a man; proud of him for getting away with it. So as a reward to him, I paid for a few hours of a good time with one of the hookers downtown.

Just after I dropped him off, my phone rang. I huffed in annoyance as I checked the caller ID, so I answered the phone.

"What?" I grunted.

_"Where's Joe, asshole?" _the annoying voice on the other end demanded.

"He's fuckin busy, Saige. Don't try to bother him."

_"How the fuck was I supposed to know, Billy? I take it he got released. How long ago did he get out?"_

"Shit, I don't know. Fifteen, maybe twenty minutes ago."

_"Twenty minutes ago? And you couldn't fuckin call me? Goddamn, Billy. I wanted to talk to him, you stupid dick!"_

"Oh shut the fuck up, bitch! You'll fuckin see him tonight so why don't you leave me the hell alone, go to your corner and make yourself fuckin useful?" I snapped at her, getting tired of her bitchin.

_"I worked my fuckin corner already, cocknocker; that's why I wasn't in this morning."_ She snapped back at me.

"Watch what you're fuckin saying when you're talking to me, or I'll break your fuckin jaw."

She had the nerve to laugh, _"Bring it on, pussy! I'd like to see you try." _

"You know what, I've wasted enough of my fuckin time listening to your nagging. You can talk to Joe tonight, now fuck off."

_"Fuck you very much. Nice talkin to you, skinhead." _Saige said before she hung up.

I slammed my phone shut and lit another cigarette. I pressed my foot into the gas pedal, feeling the rush of my mustang speeding down the street. I dumped the guys at their corners before I went to mine. After all, time is fuckin money, and the fat fuck loves his money.

My thoughts went back to that girl again.

She was so fucking sexy wearing that blue dress. Those long pale legs, that long dark brown hair that's begging to be pulled from behind, and those full lips that I'm aching to see wrapped around my cock. I just smirk as I think of all the things I want to do to her.

My mind's made up. I have to have her. She won't even see it coming.

She's mine.

* * *

_**I don't know what you've done to me, **_

_**But I know this much is true:**_

**_I wanna do bad things with you_**

**_I wanna do real bad things with you_**

**_Bad Things_**

**_By _**

**_Jace Everett_**

* * *

**_There you have it! I hope Billy's POV was everything you hoped for. I'm sorry it's a bit short but I will have a new chapter up ASAP!_**


	5. Breathe Into Me

_**Hey everyone! I know, I know, it's been FOREVER since I updated. I'm so sorry for the long delay. I've been so busy with school and a play I was in. I'm on winter break now so here I am with a new chapter! I hope you guys like it, this is back in Torrance's POV. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Breathe Into Me**

****

T POV

I walked around the block for a while until I was in front of the courthouse again. Dad's car was long gone as well as the cars of those

assholes. I can't believe Dad just let that bastard go! I knew in my gut and my heart that Joe was my brother's murderer.

Then I remembered how Dad was watching the front of the courthouse.

I remembered how he watched Joe on the steps...like he was waiting for him.

I immediately shook that thought out of my head. Dad is the most logical person I know, there's no way he would do something so stupid.

I pulled out my phone to call Katie before I would allow myself to think on the subject. Ten minutes later, Katie's car pulled up in front of the courthouse steps. I opened the door and got in, I buckled my seatbelt as we drove off.

"What happened?" Katie asked me. "You sounded upset on the phone."

I sighed in defeat as I replied, "They let him go."

Katie whipped her head toward me in shock, "Are you fuckin serious?"

"Watch the fuckin road!" I exclaimed.

Katie turned her attention back on the road just in time to swerve back in the correct lane and avoid crashing into an oncoming car.

"Watch it, you stupid bitch!" the driver screamed out.

Katie rolled her eyes, "People these days are so rude."

I shook my head as I laughed at her. She never ceases to make me laugh at the craziest situations. With her eyes still on the road, Katie got back on the subject, "Now what do you mean that they let him go?"

My brief good mood was now gone. "Dad said he didn't think that guy did it."

Katie's eyes widened, "But he was so sure!"

"I know!" I replied, "You should've seen that asshole when he came out. He looked so smug. I wanted to punch his testicles."

"Just say the word and I'll slash the fucker's tires." Katie said with determination.

I couldn't help but laugh at that remark. "Thanks, but I don't think it'll be wise since A.) We don't know where he lives, and 2.) He and his gang banging posse would probably rape us and kill us, and probably not in that order."

Katie's eyes widened, "Holy shit, do you really think so?"

I shrugged, "We're in Boston. Anything can happen."

Katie sighed and shook her head, "Shit. Where the hell are the Boondock Saints when we need them, huh?"

"That's a good fuckin question."I replied. "Awesome movie too."

The rest of the car ride went on in a comfortable silence with only the radio playing quietly. We had a silent mutual agreement that I would be staying the night at Katie's house. She knew me well enough to know when I did not want to go home. I was still upset with Dad so I texted Mom instead of him, saying that I'm sleeping over at Katie's. We made it to Katie's house and went upstairs to her room, not before grabbing some comfort food from the kitchen of course.

"So what should we watch?" Katie asked as she walked toward her shelf of DVDs.

"Hmm...want to watch a bad movie?" I asked back.

"Okay. How about Twilight?" Katie suggested.

My eyes narrowed at her, "I said a bad movie, not an abortion." I didn't bother hiding my disgust for that shitty vampire movie. Vampire my ass, those douchebags are sparkly fangless fairies made for tweeners.

Katie rolled her eyes at me as she turned back to her DVDs. "Okay, Miss Horror Purist. How about Friday the 13th?"

"The original or the shitty remake?" I asked.

"Shitty remake, but we get to see Jared Padalecki drive a motorcycle." She replied.

"Pop it in." Who am I to deny Jared's sexiness?

So we sat through all the crappy acting (except for Jared's acting of course) and marveled at the tall, built, and sexiness of Mr. Padalecki. Then out of nowhere, I started comparing him to that man I saw earlier today. How would he look on a motorcycle? What would he look like with his shirt off?

I then remembered who I was thinking about and snapped out of my daze by wacking my forehead with the remote. Katie turned to look at me when she heard the thump the remote made against my skull.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Stopping myself from being stupid." I replied.

She looked at me skepitcally, "Okay..."

I sighed, "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" she assured me.

"Yeah, I know." I replied to her.

"So what's wrong? I mean besides the obvious. Want to talk about it?" she pressed.

I know I can trust Katie with anything, but I couldn't bring myself to tell her about the man I'm ashamed to be thinking about. "Not this time, sugar." I replied with dejectedly.

Fortunately, Katie knew me well enough to know when I want a subject dropped. "Okay, suit yourself." She shrugged.

When the movie was over, Katie decided to put on Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. Watching the movie brought back memories of Brendan. I remember one Halloween when we were eleven, Brendan dressed up as Casey Jones and I dressed as Michaelangelo. Lucas, who was seven at the time, dressed as Donatello. We always liked to dress as characters from a movie or show. Those were the times when we were able to do something fun together, as a team.

Just thinking of those memories reminded me that we would never get to do that stuff together as a trio again. I can feel the hole in my heart expand. My eyes began to tear up and I tried to muffle my sobs. Katie turned toward me, concern in her eyes.

"What's the matter?" she asked softly.

I couldn't hold it in anymore, I just broke down sobbing. "He should be here right now. It's not fair, you know? Brendan was a good person, he never hurt anyone! He may have been a dick at times, but he didn't deserve to die!" I began to breathe heavily. "His life was slipping away in my arms. His blood was all over my hands and I can't get it off," I looked down at my trembling hands, "I scrubbed and I scrubbed until my skin turned raw but the blood is still fucking there! I watched that fuckin asshole kill him and I didn't even do anything to stop it!"

"Couldn't," Katie cut me off, "You couldn't do anything to stop it."

I sighed with downcast eyes, "I wish it had been me."

Katie's eyes widened in shock, "You what?"

"It should've been me that died." I said.

Right after I said that, Katie surprised me by slapping me in the face. My eyes widened in shock more than pain. Katie sat up and gripped my shoulders, looking me square in the eyes.

"I don't ever want you to say that again. _Ever_!" She demanded, her eyes beginning to water. "I know you're upset, that's more than understandable. But do you have any idea how scary that is to hear you say that? You can't blame yourself for what happened, Tor, you just can't. Blame the motherfuckers that did this. _They're _the ones that should be dead!" Katie took a breath and spoke again softly, "Brendan loved you so much, he died protecting you. He wouldn't want you to feel this way. I'm not saying you should start skipping and singing fuckin _Zippity Doo Dah_, but you shouldn't beat yourself up like this."

I looked up at her, tears running down my cheeks. "What am I supposed to do then?" I truly felt lost.

Katie put her hand on my shoulder to give comfort. "Live. Be happy. Don't take life for granted. He would want you to enjoy life, Tor."

Would it really even be possible for me to be happy again? I truly don't know. "I don't know how." I timidly replied.

Katie softly smiled at me as she pulled me into a warm friendly embrace, "That's the beauty of having family and some awesome friends, girly. "

I lightly scoff at her, "What kind of awesome friend slaps their friend in the face?"

Katie simply shrugged, "Sometimes you have to slap somebody in the face to get them to think straight."

"Well thanks, I think I got the message." I chuckled as I rubbed my cheek.

Katie's eyes lit up in excitement, "Are you sure? Because I can give you another one."

I quickly held my hands up to shield her from my face, "No no, I'm good."

Katie laughed and playfully shoved on my shoulder. "Come on, let's eat our weight in junk food and watch Supernatural."

I let out a laugh, "You're on!"

Katie and I spent the whole night watching DVDs and chowing down. I felt like my old self again, but I still have a long way to go before I can feel whole again. Brendan was such an important part of my life; he was my twin, I'd be a heartless person if I didn't feel that way about him. We shared so much in our lives. We had our first step together, our first word, he was my best friend. I wish I could just breathe out his name and make him come back. He died for me, so to repay him I have to live for him.

_And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain_  
_And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away_

_Breathe your life into me  
I can feel you  
I'm falling, falling faster  
Breathe your life into me  
I still need you  
I'm falling, falling  
Breathe into me_

Breathe Into Me by Red

* * *

**_There ya have it. Poor Tor :( I hope you guys liked it, I'll update as soon as I can! Please leave a review! _**


	6. Night of the Hunter I

Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy this New Year's gift from me to you :) This is in Billy's POV again which is both fun and scary to do since he's so intimidating. I hope I did him justice again! Now there are some stuff he says or thinks that might be offensive, but it's Billy. Enough said :) So please enjoy!

* * *

**Night of the Hunter I**

**B POV**

It's been three weeks since Joe was murdered. I know who fuckin did it, and it took everything I had to not find the motherfucker and rip his heart out with my bare hands. But then I came up with a plan, a great fuckin plan. And it starts with that sexy little daughter of his. I had already decided to take her for myself, then that Hume asshole just _had _to fuckin push me by killing my brother. Now he's made it _so_ easy. He doesn't know it, but he just made this much more fun.

First thing's first: it's time for me to get..._acquainted_ with Miss Torrance Hume.

I gotta hand it to these newspapers; they give out just enough info for me to track down what I want. Next stop: St. Bartholomew's High School.

I dumped the guys off at their corners before I drove to the school, I wanted to do this on my own. If anyone's gonna be watchin this girl, it's gonna be _me_.

The school wasn't hard to find once I got to the rich fuckers area in Boston. I parked in front of the school entrance and walked on inside. The halls of the school were empty, just the way I like it. The last thing I need is to be surrounded by a bunch of punk ass rich kids. I didn't know where the hell the girl was so I just kept walking. I heard voices coming out of double doors at the end of the hallway, the sign above the doors in big bold letters said **AUDITORIUM**. I heard more talking behind the doors.

"Wade, Torrance, you guys are up!" A woman's voice yelled out

Jackpot.

I opened the door and quietly snuck in so I wouldn't draw attention to myself. No need to put _too much _fear in the girl just yet. I sat in the far corner in the back row where no one could see me. The only lights on are the stage lights. I saw a guy(probably a fag) and a girl walk on the stage.

It's her.

She gets down on the floor on her knees and the fag is standing next to her. She looks good on her knees; she'll look even better when she's on her knees with her face in my lap. I smirked as I started thinking of all the possibilities. The lights on the stage faded to black, it was silent for a few second before music started playing and the lights on the stage came back up. They start dancing on the stage. The girl- Torrance is being flinged around and shit, she and the fag are all over eachother on the stage. I paid less attention to the guy and kept my eyes on the sexy little dancer I'm gonna make mine. My eyebrows raised with interest at how high she can lift her leg, and how wide she can spread them open. I can feel my pants tighten, I was getting so hard watching her. I can't wait to spread those legs so wide open for me that her knees will touch the bed, floor, and anything else I'm gonna fuck her on.

I feel my cock get even harder when she's suddenly lifted up with her head pointed at the floor and her legs spread up in the air with the guy's head between her legs. These are all dance moves to them, but fun new positions for me once I get my hands on her. The song and dance are over and I take that as my cue to leave. I start to get up when I see Torrance shiver and slowly turn around and I can see her innocent face. There's fear in her eyes as she's looking around, probably knows she's being watched. Seeing that fear in her eyes made me even harder if that was even fuckin possible. She looked away from my direction but still had that frightened look on her face. I quickly got up and walked out the door.

I couldn't keep the smirk from slipping onto my face as I walked out of the school. I'm ready to take her right then and there, but first I'm gonna have some fun with _Daddy_.

The guys and I went downtown where the son of a bitch works and waited for him to come out. He finally came outside and started walking down the street. He looked pale, sweaty and scared, being the pussy he is. Looking at him made me even more angry knowing that he's the reason my brother's dead. I can feel my heart beating and my blood pumping, just waiting to kill the shit out of this fucker. Bodie started following the bastard, his gun pulled out and ready to shoot. Then out of nowhere Hume turned toward Bodie and hit him with his briefcase.

That was enough to set me off after him. The rest of the guys and I ran across the street toward Hume, I pulled my gun out and started shooting. People were smart enough to get out of the fuckin way as we ran after Hume. He tried to lose us but we were right behind him. We chased him through the alley way behind all the buildings, the chase gave me a rush. I started laughing as we were getting closer behind him.

I wanted to fuck with him even more so I taunted him with the one thing I knew would scare him.

"Hey Hume! I saw Torrance at school today!" I yelled, "She has the tighest little ass I've ever seen!"

Hume slowed down a little at my words before he sped up again and tossed his briefcase aside. The fuckin idiot. Bodie was smart and grabbed the briefcase.

I wanted to taunt with Hume even more, "Ya know, I've never seen a girl spread her legs that wide before! I can't wait to see what _else_ she can do with that flexible body of hers!"

The guys cheered me on as we chased Hume even further. He opened the door to a building and ran in; we came in after him. We ran through what looked like the kitchen of a restaurant. I couldn't see Hume anywhere; I saw a woman standing against the wall, so we rushed over to her.

I pointed my gun at her and yelled in anger, "WHERE THE _FUCK_ DID HE GO?"

The bitch didn't say anything but she pointed straight ahead at the door, so we ran through the door. We ran until we were in a parking structure. All the car alarms were going off, I'm guessing Hume did that. We split up to look for the fucker, I sent Tommy up to the roof. We had been looking for ten fuckin minutes until I heard something from the roof. I saw a car falling off the roof right in front of us. Baggy, Jamie, and I rushed over to the edge where we saw the car crash land on the ground.

I couldn't tell if Hume or Tommy or both were in that car. I then heard tires squealing, I saw that same pussy car rushing by us and I knew it was Hume.

That motherfucker!

I was _this_ fuckin close to killing his ass.

I'm so fuckin pissed, I'm ready to fuckin shoot someone!

"Billy," Baggy tried to get my attention, "Billy, we gotta get the fuck out of here. Come on let's go!"

I didn't want to fuckin move, I was too angry to do anything.

"Come on!" Jamie yelled. I grunted and ran with them.

Hume got lucky this time, but next time he won't be so fuckin lucky. I'm gonna come for him and his family. I _will _kill him, and I _will_ have Torrance. And when I have her, she'll never get away. I want Hume dead, and I want his daughter...

And I _always _get what I want.

_I was born of the womb of a poisonous man  
Beaten and broken and chased from the land  
But I rise up above it, high up above it and see_

_I was hung from the tree made of tongues of the weak_  
_The branches the bones of liars and thieves_  
_Rise up above it, high up above it and see_

_Pray to your god, open your heart_  
_Whatever you do, don't be afraid of the dark_  
_Cover your eyes, the devil inside_

_One night of the hunter_  
_One day I will get revenge_

Night of the Hunter by 30 Seconds to Mars_  
_

* * *

Ooh Billy is soo bad! That's what we love about him of course :) For those that might be confused about the newspaper thing, Billy is refering to the article about Brendan's death in the newspaper. I would assume they would say what school he went to, so there ya go. This is the video of the dance Torrance and Wade do. It has four people in it but just imagine it being two people www . youtube . com/watch?v=vule_4b9qDE Next will be Torrance's chapter. Thanks to everyone who's been giving me great feedback, please keep 'em coming :D


	7. Heavy In Your Arms

_**Hey y'all! Here I am with another chapter! I've been on a roll now that I'm off my little hiatus which I'm sure you guys are thrilled about :) This is last chapter in Torrance's POV, I hope you guys enjoy it!**_**Heavy In Your Arms**

* * *

**Heavy In Your Arms**

Three weeks.

It felt almost like a lifetime, but I'm starting to feel like my old self again. I haven't had anymore thoughts of me dying in Brendan's place since Katie literally slapped some sense into me. I feel like I can smile a little more without it being forced.

I even started dancing again.

When Brendan died I no longer had the will nor the urge to dance like I used to. Last week was the dance concert which was a huge success; I had forgotten how much I missed the stage. I didn't get to practice my dances as much as I would've liked to since everything happened; but when you dance, you remember the steps not with your brain but with your body, and that body memory stays with you. Being back on the stage, dancing under the lights, feeling the energy from the audience and hearing their applause...I felt like I was home.

I got up early this morning to do my new routine: a morning jog. I started jogging when I joined Dare on one two weeks ago, it made me feel relaxed and calm, so I've been jogging every morning since then.

I jogged around the block for half an hour, got home and took a shower. I put on my school uniform and packed my dancewear in my backpack and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Mom and Luke were already downstairs. Mom was at the stove making omlettes and Luke was at the table drinking cranberry juice.

"Good morning guys." I greeted them.

"Oh good morning, sweetie." Mom smiled at me before turning her attention back on the stove.

"Morning, sis." Luke mumbled, obviously still sleepy.

I then noticed that Dad wasn't around. "Where's Dad?" I asked.

Mom was the one to reply, "He left for work early today."

That was no surprise to me. Dad had been leaving early for work every day for the past few weeks. He's been on edge since that day at the courthouse. We all know there's something wrong with him but he refuses to talk to us about it, even Mom. We were quiet as we ate our breakfast. After we ate we cleaned our dishes and headed out for school; Mom went in her car, Luke and I went in mine and we drove off to school.

"Got any requests?" I asked Luke as I gave him my folder of CDs.

"How about Spring Awakening?" Luke suggested. Ever since I took him with me to see _Spring Awakening_ he's been listening to the CD over and over.

I smiled, "I _knew_ you would love the show. Aren't you glad I took you to see it, Lukey?"

Luke rolled his eyes as he smiled, "Yes, I'm glad. Even though it was awkward watching a sex scene on stage with my sister sitting next to me."

I let out a laugh as I thought of how uncomfortable he looked when Melchior and Wendla have sex at the end of Act 1. Poor little guy kept squirming and made sure not to look at me. It was hilarious.

"Aw you poor innocent wittle baby." I cooed at him as I reached my hand out to pinch his cheek.

"Stop touching me, woman! Nothing gives you that right!" Luke yelled in an over exaggerated tone as he swatted my hand away.

The car was filled with our laughter. I put in the CD and skipped the songs til I found a fun upbeat one which was 'The Bitch of Living'. We had the windows rolled down and had the volume turned up as Luke and I sang loudly along with the song. People driving past us would look at us as if we were crazy which made us crack up.

We made it to the student parking lot at school in plenty of time and in high spirits.

"See ya later, Lukey." I told Luke as we went our seperate ways to class.

"See ya!" He called out.

I walked over to my English class where I sat with Dare, Lauren, and my guy friend/dance partner Wade.

"Hey guys." I greeted them as I took my seat next to Lauren.

"Hola, chica!" Dare exclaimed in her cheerful voice behind me.

"Hey." Lauren and Wade spoke in unison.

"Ready for a great day of learning?" Lauren asked in fake excitement.

"Oh yeah, I'd just _love _to read another boring chapter of _The Great Gatsby_." I replied with a roll of my eyes. They chuckled in agreement with my sarcastic remark.

Wade leaned toward me from behind Lauren, "You ready for our duet today, Tor?"

I could feel my cheeks turn slightly pink as I tried to play it cool in front of him, "I was _born _ready, man. The question is are _you_?"

He chuckled which always gave me goosebumps, "Oh you _know_ I'm ready, babe."

I could feel my heart pound a little faster at him calling me "babe". I've always had a crush on Wade, but I've never said anything to him. I figured he just saw me as a friend, and I didn't want to mess up our friendship.

The rest of the day went on with nothing eventful happening. That is, until dance class. Eva was having us go up on stage to rehearse for our dance final which will be duets. Wade and I were going over our steps when Eva called us out.

"Wade, Torrance, you guys are up!"

Wade stood up and sighed as he looked at me, "You ready, Hume?"

I waved my arm toward the stage, "Lead the way, Walker."

"Let's do this!" he said as held up his fist.

"Let's rock!" I replied in my "pumped" voice as I held up my fist and we did a fist pump.

We went on stage and got into our positions. The lights faded and the stage was blacked out for a few seconds before our song started and we just let our bodies move.

_I was a heavy heart to carry  
My beloved was weighed down  
My arms around his neck  
My fingers laced to crown._

_I was a heavy heart to carry_  
_My feet dragged across ground_  
_And he took me to the river_  
_Where he slowly let me drown_

I didn't think about my troubles or my pain, I just lost myself in the music.

_My love has concrete feet  
My love's an iron ball  
Wrapped around your ankles  
Over the waterfall_

_I'm so heavy, heavy_  
_Heavy in your arms_  
_I'm so heavy, heavy_  
_Heavy in your arms_

_And is it worth the wait_  
_All this killing time?_  
_Are you strong enough to stand_  
_Protecting both your heart and mine?_

Wade and I can feel the rhythm of the music flowing through us as dance with eachother, as I cling to him

_Who is the betrayer?  
Who's the killer in the crowd?  
The one who creeps in corridors  
And doesn't make a sound_

_My love has concrete feet_  
_My love's an iron ball_  
_Wrapped around your ankles_  
_Over the waterfall_

_My love has concrete feet_  
_My love's an iron ball_  
_Wrapped around your ankles_  
_Over the waterfall_

_I'm so heavy, heavy_  
_Heavy in your arms_  
_I'm so heavy, heavy_  
_So heavy in your arms_

I can feel my heart pound as the song builds. As I'm dancing, my skin begins to tingle...as if I'm being watched.

_This will be my last confession  
I love you never felt like any blessing  
(Ohhhh)  
Whispering like it's a secret  
Only to condemn the one who hears it  
With a heavy heart_

The more I'm dancing, the more I can feel the burn of someone's eyes on me. It felt hauntingly familiar.

_Heavy heavy i'm so heavy in your arms  
(I'm so) Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms  
(I'm so) Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms  
(I'm so) Heavy heavy I'm so heavy in your arms_.

_I was a heavy heart to carry_  
_My beloved was weighed down_  
_My arms around his neck_  
_My fingers laced to crown_

_I was a heavy heart to carry_  
_But he never let me down_  
_When he had me in his arms_  
_My feet never touched the ground_

_I'm so heavy, heavy in your arms._

_Heavy, I'm so heavy in your arms_

My heart's pounding and I'm breathing deeply from the adrenaline the dancing has given me. I hear the applause coming from everyone in the class and it made me feel elated. What can I say? I'm like Tinkerbell, I need applause to live. I suddenly feel a shiver run up and down my spine. I have that feeling I was being watched again. I looked over at the audience seats, my eyes shifted to the back row. It was too dark for me to see anything, but I felt that shiver again. It was fear. I couldn't see anyone, but I _knew_ someone was there, watching me. I got distracted from my thoughts by Wade pulling me into a hug, and I immediately felt safe.

* * *

**_Ooh Torrance has a stalker. A very sexy stalker if I do say so myself ;) For those of you wondering, Wade Walker is being played by the very sexy Michael Trevino aka Tyler Lockwood from the show Vampire Diaries. Do any of you get the reference from his name btw? brownie points to those who do! I'll give you a hint: the name is from a John Waters movie. The song Wade and Tor dance to is Heavy in Your Arms by Florence + The Machine. Here's the dance video again in case you didn't see it before: http:/www . youtube . com/watch?v=vule_4b9qDE I hope you guys liked the chapter. Thanks so much for the awesome feedback. Remember, feedback is not required but always appreciated :)_**


	8. World So ColdSecret

_**Hey guys! I know, it's been a long time, and I'm really sorry. College life, real life, and writer's block…what can I say? Shit happens. I hope you guys are still following this story, and I hope you like this chapter!**_

* * *

**World So Cold**

**B POV**

Today is the day we're goin' to have Joe burned. I didn't want to waste the time burying him in the dirt where he'll be a buffet for the fuckin' worms, Joe wouldn't have liked that and the idea of it sounds fuckin' disgusting.

I've been sitting in the small broke down chapel in the Office for an hour looking back and forth between the jacket that once belonged to my little brother and the briefcase that belonged to the fucker who killed him. I'm still pissed that I didn't get to the son of a bitch fast enough, _and _he killed another one of my boys. I can't wait to watch him die…not before suffering first. I want him to die knowing that I'm gonna have his daughter, and there is _nothing_ he can do about it.

"Yo, we gonna do this?" Bodie came up and asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

I didn't say anything as I looked down at Hume's wallet before looking up at Joe's jacket. I got up and walked over to the chair the jacket was hanging on, and I put the jacket on.

I was ready.

The boys and I left the Office and walked down the street where the funeral home was at. I let Bodie deal with the owner while I stood by, looking out the window.

I could hear the guy typing shit before he said, "Memorial service is only another $100."

I didn't want to waste time with a bullshit service led by some dickhead minister who didn't know shit about Joe, let alone even gave a fuck about him.

"He doesn't _need _a service." I replied without looking at him, "Just burn him."

Bodie snapped at the guy, "How about you respect the bereaved's wishes, or I'm burning you too?"

"We'll make sure _you_ get a service." Spink added, waving his lighter in front of the guy.

I heard more typing after that before the owner replied, "Cremation and disposal, $700."

That shit was not gonna sit right with me. I pulled out Hume's wallet and took out all the cash inside. "Look, you see this wallet right here? This has $200 in it, and that $200 takes care of my boy!" I hurled the cash at him to prove my point.

The guy stood quietly and then replied, "$200. Well, we're sorry for your loss."

"Yeah I bet you are." Bodie told him, giving his face a slap.

Bodie walked over to me as I was looking at the pictures in Hume's wallet. There was a picture of the whole family, with Torrance standing next to the kid Joe killed; a picture of Hume with his wife, and a picture of Torrance. She was wearing a yellow top and skirt, and was in some kind of dancer's pose. For some reason I felt the need to keep that one, so I took the picture out and put it in my jacket pocket.

"You thinkin' somethin'?" Bodie asked me.

I closed the wallet and handed it to Bodie, letting him know that I was definitely thinkin' somethin'.

We left the funeral home and started walking back to the Office when we saw Bones driving by in his piece of shit car. He looked pissed – what a fuckin shocker. He got his fat ass out of the car and walked over towards us.

"What the fuck are we all doin' here?" He yelled. "Maybe somebody's gonna tell me when you girls are plannin' to put a few minutes in on the perfectly good corner I gave you. Huh? And now, I get to read about gang wars, dead pieces of shit, because somebody had to kill a rich little faggot. Way to make the fuckin papers!"

He hit me and Bodie in the chest with his newspaper. "I _don't_ fuckin' need help like this!" All we could do was stand there as he fuckin lectured us. "Listen to me, listen to me, listen to me. When you work for me, you _fuckin work for me. _You don't in and out, you don't fuckin' half-ass, _you fuckin pay me!_"

I felt myself flinch when he screamed. I hated the effect he had on me. All the years of him screaming at me and beating me black and blue made me hate and fear the fat fuck.

He spoke again, "I say when you're done. And when I say that, one of you leaves the little shit hole you live in, after your morning needle on a pretty day, and you wake up bleedin' to death in the trunk of my car." Bones looked right at me as he said that last part. "Okay? 'Cuz when you're with me, I'm your life and fuckin' death. I'm the fuckin' world on a cracker!"

I'm just waiting for the chance to shoot his face off of that fuckin' cracker.

"So," Bones continued talking while chewing on his gum, "Which one of you boys is gonna bleed to death in my trunk, huh?" He stepped closer to me, "Is it you, Billy boy? 'Gang lord'?" With that, Bones spit his gum on my chest. It's not the first time he humiliated me and treated me like a piece of dog shit, and it won't be the last. Part of me still feels a little pain from the way he treats me.

"Whatever you little fucks _think _is important, _ain't _important. So stop it! Stop it right now. Be good boys." Bones grabbed me by the back of the neck and kissed me on the top of my head. That was the only bit of affection he ever showed me and Joe, and even _that _didn't feel real. "Buckle down for me." He finished before walking back to his car.

Not that he deserved to know but I said, "They're burnin' Joe." Those words made him turn back around to look at me. "If you're interested." I added with a sarcastic smile.

Bones smirked and replied, "Well he's the lucky one, ain't he?" He then got in his car and was gone.

The boys knew better than to say anything until I spoke first.

I was pissed and felt like a fuckin' wreck. I haven't slept since Joe was killed and had to do lines to keep my ass awake. I looked in the mirror this morning in the bathroom and saw how fucked up my eyes looked; dark and red. All I need is to get rid of that fucker Hume and who knows? Maybe I'll sleep better. If I can also get rid of Bones, that'd make me feel even _better_. I'm sick of fuckin' waiting. Shit's about to go down, Hume's about to get what he fuckin' deserves.

* * *

**Secret**

**T POV**

Things have gotten even tenser at home lately. Just the other day, not only did I feel like I was being watched at school but Luke went missing. He didn't meet me at my car after school like he usually did; at first I thought maybe he just wanted to be alone and walk home. I got home and he wasn't there. I was getting worried, so I called Mom to tell her, and of course she freaked. She came home and told me she called Dad and that he knew where Luke was. Luke and Dad didn't get home till the evening when it was dark outside.

He wouldn't tell me or Mom where he was, just that he was sorry for worrying us. He was quiet all through dinner; he wouldn't even _look_ at Dad. Dad wasn't talking either. It was safe to say that it was a very awkward dinner.

Later that night when everyone else went to bed, I went to Luke's room….

* * *

_I knocked on his closed door before just letting myself in. Luke was lying on his bed, looking up at the ceiling. I laid myself down on the full sized bed next to him, he didn't say anything._

"_Lukie, are you okay?" I asked him with concern._

_Luke shrugged, "I'm fine."_

_I knew he wasn't._

_I rolled my eyes, "No you're not. Something's been bothering you all night, I can tell."_

_He stayed silent while keeping his gaze on the ceiling._

_I turned to lie on my side so I could face him. "Luke, come on. You know you can talk to me. We tell each other everything." He still wouldn't budge. "I know things haven't been the same since everything happened, but please don't shut me out." Luke's eyes shifted over to me. "I don't want you to think that you have to go through any of this alone. You're my baby brother, Lukie," My voice started to crack and my eyes began to water. "You're all I have left. Yeah we still have mom and dad, but it's not the same. We have each other and whatever it is you're going through, we'll get through it together."_

_Tears trickled down Luke's cheek just like mine were. He turned on his side and embraced me in his arms. We hugged for a while before Luke muffled in my hair, "I went there."_

_I pulled back to look at him, "You went where?" I asked, even though I had a pretty good idea where._

_Luke sniffed as he replied, "I went to the gas station. Where Brendan was killed."_

_I didn't get angry because I had a feeling Dad already ripped into him, so I spoke calmly, "Lukie, why would you go there? Especially by yourself, you could've gotten hurt."_

_Luke let out a breath, whether it was relief or something else, "I just had to see where it happened."_

"_How did Dad take it?" I asked him, knowing very well how Dad took it._

"_How do you _think_ he took it?" Luke scoffed, "He was pissed." He looked like he was about to say something else but hesitated._

"_What is it, Luke?" I asked, concerned._

_Luke's eyes began to water again, "I asked Dad…if it would've been better if was me instead of Brend."_

_My eyes widened as I sat up, "Why would you think something like that?"_

_Luke sat up too, "Oh come on, Tor you _know_ Dad always cared about Brendan more than he cared about me or _either_ of us for that matter. 'Brendan the Golden Boy', that's all he ever was to Dad!"_

_Luke was getting frustrated. I could understand why; he took Dad's favoritism of Brendan harder than I did, but that was only because I came to terms with that fact a long time ago. It hurt to see how much this has been hurting Luke._

"_Luke, you _have_ to know that it wouldn't be better if it was you. I wish none of this ever happened in the first place. I hate what happened to Brendan, I hate that Dad put all his focus on him, I hate how much this is hurting you, and I hate that it feels like there's nothing I can do about it." I let out a bit of frustration as I spoke. I guess I'm really not over it after all; I've just been able to hide my frustration well. _

_I calmed down before I spoke again, "I can't even bear the thought of anything happening to you, Lukie. Having to watch Brendan die nearly killed me; and if I lost you too, I don't know what I would do."_

_There was silence before Luke pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, Tory." He said; his voice muffled from my shoulder._

_I petted my fingers through his hair to comfort him. "Just please don't _ever_ think something like that again, okay? I'll kick you square in the ass if you do."_

_We both let out a laugh, the tension now gone. _

_At least for now._

* * *

Things were still okay between Luke and I; that's more than what I can say about Luke and Dad. Luke won't even look Dad in the eye. Neither Mom nor I can force them to talk to each other, so all I can do is hope is that they'll both work things out eventually.

School had been uneventful so far today. It felt like the classes just breezed by; probably because I was barely paying attention in my classes. It's hard to keep focus on school when someone has a lot on their mind. I can't stop thinking about the other day when I could've sworn I was being watched. It was like I was being stalked or something. Maybe I just need to go out for a drive or eat my feelings or something.

Before I knew it, it was lunch time, and that's when something eventful happened.

I was sitting with Katie and Dare on the grass in the shade while we ate our lunch when I heard a voice behind me.

"Torrance Hume?"

The girls and I turned around to see a girl standing on the other side of the iron barred fence. She had long wavy blonde hair, big green eyes, and dressed in tight black clothes. Who was this girl?

I stood up and walked over to her, "I'm Torrance."

The girl's eyes widened as she looked at me, "You look just like him."

My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Like who?"

The girl stepped closer to the fence as she whispered, "Brendan."

My eyes widened in shock. She knew Brendan?

I turned to Katie and Dare, who both had the same shocked looks on their faces, and I said, "Can I catch up with you guys later?"

They nodded and walked off, not before telling me with their eyes that I must tell them everything later.

I stepped closer to the fence to show the girl that she had my attention.

"I'm sorry, but how do you know my brother?" I asked her.

She shifted on her feet, hesitating for a second before she replied, "Your brother and I have- _had_ been seeing each other for seven months."

I could've sworn I felt my jaw drop to the ground. Brendan was dating someone…for _seven months…_ without telling me! I can't believe he never mentioned this girl even to me!

It took me a second to find my voice before I spoke up, "I'm sorry, this is just really shocking to me. Brendan never mentioned you, let alone mentioned that he was even _dating_ anyone."

The girl blushed and replied, "Because I asked him not to."

I arched an eyebrow, "I don't understand."

The girl sighed, "Well, I'm not exactly from the right side of the tracks, if you get my meaning. He wanted to tell you and your family about us so badly but I was afraid of what you guys would think of me, so I made him promise not to tell you until I felt ready."

I couldn't help but feel a little irritated at what she said. "How much has he told you about me at least? He _knew_ I would never judge him or the girl he dates."

"He told me plenty about you actually, and that's exactly what he said too. I was just afraid that your parents wouldn't think I was good enough for their son because I'm not filthy rich or anything. I'm not even fuckin' _middle class_ for Christ sake!" She replied defensively with aggravation in that last sentence.

"We would've understood, though!" I snapped.

The girl's eyes started to water but no tears fell. "Look, I just wanted to tell you I'm sorry for making him keep our relationship a secret from you. He talked about you so much. He talked about Luke, too. He loved you both so much. I-" Her voice cracked before she continued; "I loved him, so much." She looked away and rubbed her nose, she sniffed before she turned back to face me. "I wanted to finally meet you. I'm so so sorry about what happened to him. If I could turn back time to change what happened, believe me I would."

I frowned in sympathy for her. I can't believe she was feeling guilty about Brendan's death. "Don't be _sorry_. You couldn't possibly have known what was happening that night, you weren't there. There was nothing you could've done; hell, there was nothing _I _could've done."

The troubled blonde shifted her eyes away as she said to herself, "I should've known what was gonna happen."

I looked at her in confusion from hearing what she said. "What are you talking about?"

The girl realized her mistake and looked up at me with wide eyes. "I've gotta go. I'm sorry for bothering you. " She said before turning and walking away.

I couldn't let her just leave without telling me something else that was important. "Wait!"

The girl stopped and turned her face in my direction.

"You didn't tell me your name." I pointed out.

She hesitated for a second before she replied with dread in her voice, "Saige Darley."

* * *

_**Dun dun DUN! Were you guys expecting that? Did you like the split pov's? Btw Saige is played by the beautiful Amanda Seyfried. I'll update a.s.a.p., and please, I'd love to know your thoughts! **_

_**Here's what Tor's dance photo looks like: http:/ static . thedartmouth . com /2009/07/07/photos/3769_article_**_


	9. Sentenced

_**Hey guys! Here I am with another chapter! I'm gonna force myself not to delay chapters again so I can grant you with more frequent chapters. This first half of the chapter is a mixed third person POV. It's the fated phone conversation, which I've been really excited about! I hope you guys like it and that I did the conversation justice. Enjoy!**_

* * *

**Sentenced**

Nick Hume was in his office, a nervous wreck. He was afraid of what those punks would do to him; he was even more afraid of what that skinhead would do to Torrance. That bastard already got to her once if what he told Nick was true. Nick never thought things would go this far. All he wanted was to get justice for the murder of his son, and now his life is on a downward spiral, and there's no knowing what will happen.

"Nicholas Hume!" Nick heard a deep angry voice shout out outside his office.

He could hear papers thrown and people being shoved as he heard the voice again.

"NICHOLAS HUME!"

Nick stepped out of his office to see who it was. It was one of the thugs that were after him. Nick walked up to the dark skinned punk before the guy could harass anyone else.

The guy saw him and said, "Nice office, motherfucker."

Nick tried to calm his nerves before he asked, "What the hell do you want?"

The thug handed Nick a package wrapped in wrinkled brown paper. "That's the gift of freedom, baby."

A security guard walked up behind the punk, "Sir, should we escort the person out?"

The thug wasn't finished though, "Free from wondering how you gonna die now. You're free from wondering if you're gonna die alone, you hear?"

The security guards grabbed him and started dragging him out of the office. The thug kept his eyes on Nick.

"'Cuz you'll get joy and grace all over…when you finally meet your maker!"

Everyone in the office stood stone still after witnessing the disturbing scene. Nick rushed to his office to have at least the illusion of privacy. He opened the package, revealing it to be his briefcase. With trembling hands, he opened his briefcase. Nothing looked out of place; Nick's wallet was sitting on top of the papers in his briefcase. He picked up the wallet and a picture fell out.

It was the family picture Nick's neighbor took of them last year. The picture was defaced with red X's on all the faces…except for Torrance. Nick turned the picture over to see a message written in black bold letters "SHE'S MINE". Nick's face turned pale white. His hands trembled as he held the picture. Underneath the message was a phone number.

Nick picked up his office phone and dialed the number and waited as it rang.

On the other side of town, a payphone rang in a back room lit by dark red light. Billy walked over to the phone, knowing very well who was calling, and answered it.

He stayed silent for a few moments, all Nick could hear on the other end was Billy exhaling cigarette smoke.

"Where are you, you bastard?" Nick asked with fear and anger in his voice.

Billy was unfazed by Nick's tone as he calmly and mockingly replied, "You wanna send me a reward for finding that wallet of yours?"

Nick was getting angrier by the second. "Tell me where the_ fuck _you are, right now!"

Billy snapped back at him, "No, I'll tell you where the fuck _you_ are. You're in my end of the fuckin' sewer, buddy. _I_ say who lives. _I _say who dies!"

Nick's heart was beating rapidly; he tried to control his breathing as Billy continued talking on the other end.

"Now you better get that through your fuckin' skull, because there are no more warnings. I'm coming in for some fuckin' family time."

Nick's grip tightened on his phone as he realized what Billy is planning to do.

"No, you listen to me. You go near my family, and I will cut out your goddamn guts like I did your fuckin' friend! Do you hear me?"

Billy felt enraged at what Nick said about killing Joe, but he kept his cool as he replied. "He wasn't my friend. He was my brother."

Nick's face paled even more. He stayed silent as Billy spoke again.

"And now I'm coming for the rest of your family. By the way," Billy smirked, "Besides worrying about what I'm gonna do to you and your family, you should _really _be worried about what I'm gonna do to that pretty little daughter of yours once I get my hands on her." Billy didn't have to see Nick's face to know how scared he was. Billy really wanted to twist the knife with his words even more. "You know, Torrance is one hell of a little dancer. She's so _flexible. _ Is she a virgin? I bet she's _tight_."

Nick closed his eyes tightly as if to make Billy's words go away. Nick's fears were confirmed. Billy wants to take his only daughter and do- Nick couldn't even finish that thought. He won't let Billy take his baby girl away from him.

"You stay the fuck away from my daughter! I swear to God I will fuckin' kill you if you lay one hand on her!" Nick yelled, only to hear Billy chuckle on the other end.

"Hume, my hands aren't the _only _things you should worry about touching her." Billy could hear Nick's harsh breathing, and he enjoyed every minute of it. "Now the rest of your family on the other hand…you just bought them a death sentence, motherfucker."

"No. No, wait!" Nick yelled, but all he heard was the dial tone.

Nick felt a crash of emotions: fear, anger, frustration, most of all he felt like a failure for putting his whole family in danger. Nick banged the phone loudly, letting out his anger. His co-workers all looked at him in nervousness and concern. Nick grabbed his briefcase and his jacket before rushing out of the office. He called Helen to tell her and the kids not to go home until the police get there. He then took the stairs and dialed the number for Detective Wallis.

* * *

T POV

The rest of the day went by in a blur after my conversation with Saige. I was shocked, surprised, confused, and… well _shocked_! Not only was she my twin brother's secret girlfriend, but she's the sister of the asshole who killed him! It took me a second to realize why she was hesitant to tell me her name until I remembered that murderer's last name…_Darley_.

How can the girl who nearly cried while talking about her love for my brother be related to the man who cruelly took his life from him?

It didn't make sense to me at all.

Dare and Katie rushed over to me and asked what happened, but I was still in too much shock to say anything. They got the hint and dropped the subject for the time being.

It was almost the end of Economics class when Mom came in to the classroom. I wasn't really listening to what she was saying until she turned to me and said, "Let's go, Tor."

My friends looked at me in concern as I gathered my stuff and left the room with Mom. We quietly walked over to where Luke's art class was and Mom pulled him out of class. The three of us were walking down the hall and exited the school.

"What's going on?" Luke whispered to me as we walked to the staff and student parking lot.

"I have no idea." I replied. I tapped Mom on the shoulder and asked her, "Mom, what's going on? Is everything alright?"

Mom turned to face us, her eyes wide with worry and stress. "Your dad called me. He said to hurry home and that the police would be here. They're escorting us home."

Luke and I looked at each other in confusion. "Why are the cops here?" Luke asked.

"I don't know," Mom replied, her voice shaking. "He wouldn't tell me. He sounded really scared."

Since I always try to be the voice of reason, I spoke up. "Let's just go home and wait for Dad. Maybe he'll explain what's going on then."

Mom nodded, but she still had worry in her eyes. She turned to go to her car. I turned to Luke, "Ride with Mom. She could use the company right now."

Luke agreed, "Okay. See you at home." He walked in the direction of Mom's car. I got in my car and waited for them to pull out so I could follow behind them. I thought it'd be better if Mom saw I was behind her so she wouldn't worry.

We got home and Mom told us to go upstairs while she waited for Dad. Luke and I hung out in his room and played Guitar Hero. I heard voices downstairs, so I told Luke to just keep playing while I went to find out what was going on.

I crept down the stairs quietly so they wouldn't hear me when I heard the familiar voice of Detective Wallace.

"Thought that you can kill some little asshole because you live all the way out here?"

Kill?

"What are you saying?" Mom asked with panic in her voice. _That's a very good question, Mom._ I thought to myself.

"I did nothing wrong." Dad replied defensively.

"Then why don't you tell me how you got Billy Darley _this _pissed off at you." Wallace snapped.

Wallace can't honestly be saying that my Dad…_killed_ someone. Can she?

"_You_ asked for _my_ help." The detective pointed out to my dad. There was a moment of silence before she spoke again. "Alright. Just try to get through the night, Mr. Hume. And thank God that you're still alive. But if you started a war…God help you." She then walked out the door.

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Frankly neither could Mom. "What have you done?" She whispered.

_Took the words right out of my mouth, Mom._

I dragged myself back upstairs before they could catch me eavesdropping. My head was spinning from everything I discovered today. Brendan's secret girlfriend, Dad committing murder; both had to do with the fucking Darley's.

Today was insane, but nothing could prepare me for what was going to happen tonight.

* * *

_**I know that was mean of me to end it there! But it got your attention, didn't it? Lol. Don't worry though, I'm in too much a writing craze to delay, so I'll be working on the next chapter right away! I hope you liked this chapter and I would appreciate the feedback!**_


	10. Night of the Hunter II

_**Here I am with another chapter! I have been looking forward to this scene ever since I started this story. Thank you again to the amazing people reviewing this story and putting it on their alerts, you are amazing! I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, shit's about to go down!**_

* * *

**Night of the Hunter II**

T POV

Dinner was quiet and awkward. Dad looked scared and ashamed, Mom was flat out scared, and poor Luke was confused. I didn't know if it was right for me to tell Luke what I heard or not. It's bad enough that _I_ know what's going on. From the sound of Dad's conversation with Detective Wallace he just put all of us in danger. I knew Dad was watching Joe Darley outside the courthouse for a reason, but I never thought he would've actually _killed_ him. With all this craziness that's been happening since Brendan's death, I just don't know what to think anymore.

I wasn't even hungry, so I excused myself from the table. "I'm going to bed." I announced softly as I got up from the table.

Luke stood up as well. "Me, too. I'm not hungry."

Mom was the only one who acknowledged us. "Okay, sweethearts. You guys have a good night's sleep, okay?" Mom replied her voice soft and slightly cracked with emotions.

Luke and I nodded at Mom as we walked upstairs to our rooms.

"Tor?" Luke asked me before I opened the door to my room.

"Yeah?" I replied as I turned to face him.

"Is something going to happen to us?" He asked timidly. Luke wasn't dumb, he knew there was definitely something wrong.

"I don't know." I sighed. "We just have to hope that everything is going to be okay."

Luke nodded as he shifted his eyes to the floor. I walked over to him and pulled him in a tight embrace. "I love you, Lukie." I softly told him, feeling the need to say it now more than ever.

Luke tightened his arms around me. "I love you, too, sis."

I kissed his forehead and ruffled his hair. "Goodnight, little dude."

Luke lightly chuckled as he replied, "Goodnight, dudette."

We went to sleep for what we thought was going to be a peaceful night.

Sometime later a loud noise woke me from my sleep. The noise became clearer as I came to consciousness. It was a car horn; it was going non-stop. I rose from my bed to look out the window where the cop car was parked in front of the house. I couldn't see very well, so I grabbed my digital camera. I turned it on and zoomed the lens so I could see the cops better, and what I saw made me drop the camera. The cops were dead. The one in the driver's seat had his head laying on the horn.

"Oh my God." I silently exclaimed.

I tip-toed to my door and opened it. I could hear a struggle downstairs. I quietly stepped out of my room and tip-toed to Luke's room. I opened the door to find Luke already awake.

"Luke, hide!" I whispered. "There are people in the house!"

Luke's eyes widened in fear as he jumped out of bed. "What are we gonna do? Where can we hide?"

I turned toward the closet, "How about the closet?" I asked as I opened the closet door. There was too much stuff in there for us to fit. "Shit!"

Luke turned toward his bed. "Under the bed! There's room for both of us."

I didn't argue as we crawled under the bed. I pulled the comforter down to cover us. Luke and I huddled together as we lied there.

"Where the hell are the cops?" Luke whispered frantically.

"They're dead." I replied with dread.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked.

I turned to look him in the eye, "I'm sure."

"Shit," Luke's voice cracked with fear. His eyes began to tear up. "What are we gonna do?"

I let out a shaky breath, "I don't know."

We then heard the door slam open. I clasped my hand over Luke's mouth, holding my finger to my lips telling him to be quiet. Luke nodded. We both tried to control our breathing so we couldn't be heard. We could hear feet stomping around the room trying to find us. We heard the sound of the closet door being slammed open as it banged against the wall. Then the footsteps started to fade in the direction of the bedroom door.

There was silence for a moment, and we hoped that we were safe.

Then out of nowhere, the bed was flipped over, revealing us to a tall black man wearing dark baggy clothes and an angry look in his eyes. "Found you." He said.

"Run, Luke!" I yelled as I punched the man between his legs. The stranger grunted in anger and pain as Luke got up and pulled me with him.

We were almost out the door when I felt a harsh tug on my hair. I let out a scream of pain and fear.

"Got you, fuckin' bitch!" The man yelled as he pulled me against his chest.

"Let her go, you asshole!" Luke yelled as he tried to shove the man away from me. The man punched Luke in the eye.

"You motherfucker!" I screamed before I bit down hard on his hand, causing him to let me go.

I was about to run for it but the man grabbed me around the waist and hurled me on his shoulder. He grabbed Luke by the back of his neck and wrapped his arm around Luke's neck in a choke hold. Now having both of us in his grasp, he walked out the door and walked down the stairs. I kicked and pounded my fists on the man, Luke put up a struggle as well.

We were brought into the living room where Mom was thrown to the floor.

"MOM!" Luke and I screamed out.

Mom cried as she saw us. Luke was thrown to the floor next to Mom; the guy roughly set me down on my feet. Instead of throwing me to the floor, he wrapped his arms around me, keeping me in a tight grip.

I looked around the room and recognized the men from outside the courthouse, especially the tall bald man who was staring at me. The same man who has invaded my thoughts since the moment I saw him. He's staring at me now, and he has gun.

My eyes widened at what he was about to do. "No, please!" I exclaimed to him, begging for mercy. "Please don't do this!"

He just ignored me as he pointed the gun at Mom.

"NO! NO!" I screamed, but it was too late. He pulled the trigger, and Mom was down. I started sobbing uncontrollably.

The man then pointed the gun at Luke. Luke was scared stiff. I could hear Dad scream as I screamed, "NO! LUKE!"

The man pulled the trigger and Luke fell to the floor. I screamed and kicked, but the guy holding me in his grasp wouldn't loosen his grip. I saw Dad get up and run towards us. The man who shot Mom and Luke then pointed his gun at dad and shot him.

"DADDY!" I screamed.

I couldn't believe what I just witnessed. That bastard shot my whole family. I cried tears of pain and anger. I bit down on my captor's hand so hard, I drew blood. He grunted as his grip loosened. I took that opportunity to run towards the man responsible for shooting my family.

"You fuckin' bastard!" I screamed at him as I slapped him over and over, he just stood there unaffected.

"You killed them! I hope you fuckin' die!" I continued screaming at him. I then raised my hand and clawed his face with my fingernails, drawing blood.

He grunted in anger from the gouge. He turned to look at me, with fury in his eyes. Then out of a fit of rage, he backhanded me with a closed fist so hard across the face, I collapsed to the floor and my vision faded to black.

* * *

_**There ya have it! I'm very happy with this chapter, it turned out exactly how I wanted to. I hope you guys liked it, I'll update a.s.a.p. And as always, I appreciate the feedback!**_


End file.
